Team Coyote
Team Coyote (also known as the Lambsy Team) were a team that fought in Series 5 and 7 of Robot Wars, as well as fighting in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. The Team Ian Lockhart decided to start building a robot after attending the filming of Series 4 with his family, having been persuaded by his two sons. He built Lambsy, the team’s first entry, with the help of Tony Tobbell, a work colleague of his. Scott Lockhart, Ian’s older son, was the third team member, being weapons operator and Team Captain. Lambsy first fought in Series 5, where it reached Round 2, and was modified with a disc in the jaws for Series 6, but failed to qualify. The team also fought with Lambsy in Extreme 2, where Scott and Daniel took the controls of Lambsy for the Minor Meltdown tournament. This was the team’s most successful performance, as they finished as runners-up. The team also entered the featherweight competitions of Extreme 2 and Series 7 with Cutlet. After failing to qualify for Series 6, the team decided to build a new robot, because they realized that whilst Lambsy was tough and durable, it was not aggressive enough. The team’s second heavyweight was Ewe 2, which fought in Series 7, also reaching Round 2. It was originally intended to compete in the Minor Meltdown, but was not finished in time, so Lambsy was brought out of retirement. Ewe 2 also fought in the Annihilator of Series 7, though Tony Tobbell was not present, with Daniel Lockhart being the third team member on that occasion. The statistic board remained the same however. Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 6 Series Record Lambsysheep.jpg|Lambsy (Series 5) Lambsy.jpg|Lambsy (Extreme 2) Cutlet.jpg|Cutlet (Extreme 2) EWE2.png|Ewe 2 (Series 7) Cutlet2.jpg|Cutlet (Series 7) Lambsy_disc_jawsshut.jpg|The version of Lambsy that failed to qualify for Series 6 LambsyCutlet.jpg|Cutlet with Lambsy Ewe2frame.jpg|The frame of Ewe 2 with Cutlet Outside Robot Wars Lambsy_Football.JPG|Lambsy as Golden Balls at Techno Games TillyEwe 2.jpg|Ewe 2 when it was rebuilt after Robot Wars, before being sold and renamed TillyEwe 2 Cutlet 540 FP.png|Cutlet as Cutlet 540 FP after Robot Wars ended LambsyTeam2006.jpg|The team in 2006 Torant.jpg|Torant Antomkia.jpg|Antomkia 074.JPG|4 Baa 4, after being sold to Team Toon and renamed 44 Toon The team also built two antweight robots; Torant, which fought at a live event in Debenham and finshed third, and Antomkia, which was a modified Dantomkia pullback toy. The team entered Lambsy into the spin-off show Techno Games, where it competed in the football competition as Golden Balls. After Robot Wars ended, Ewe 2 was rebuilt and featured a full-pressure flipper. Due to its success rate in the live events, this incarnation was awarded the top seed placing for the Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2004 where it finished 4th overall. It continued to fight in the events before being sold to Team Tilly in the summer of 2006. It was renamed as Tilly Ewe 2 where it fought in events until it retired and replaced by Tilly 2 Evo. Since Robot Wars, Cutlet has also been heavily modified, being upgraded to Cutlet 540, which finished second in the 2004 Featherweight Championship. In 2007, it was sold to Team Shock, who rebuilt it and renamed it as Aftershock. For the Roaming Robots 2005 Winter Tour, the team built 4 Baa 4, an invertible, four-wheel pushing robot with wedges on the front and rear. In 2007, it was sold to Team Shock, who later sold it to Team Toon in 2008. Team Toon have renamed the robot as 44 Toon. External Links *Team website (archived) Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games